DW-418123 (Tech)
Background DW-418123, also known as "Tech", is considered the brains of Joker Platoon. Tech uses the E-11 Blaster Rifle as a Combat Engineer (Demolitions & Slicer) within the Stormtrooper Corps. A Corporal within the Corps, the highly educated civilian engineer & future politican turned Stormtrooper is avoidng the higher officer ranks for personal reasons not yet known. He was born Boss William Con on Naboo in 32 BBY. Not always destined to become an Imperial Stormtrooper, Tech first attended Theed University at the age of 17, completing a Bachelor's Degree in Engineering. After 3 years in his chosen career path, he enlisted into the Stormtrooper Corps, later being assigned to Dark Battalion & later Joker Platoon in 6 BBY (age 26) during the Darkest Night's Return to Javin Oversector & Darth Vader, after further training & education at the Academy of Carida. After a year with Dark Battalion ''(age 24), the soldiers & crew of the ''Darkest Night's Later Design & Refit (5 BBY to 4 BBY). During this time, the Empire sent Tech to Corulag Academy, where he specialized in both Demolitions & being a Slicer. He has served in both Operation Home Base (4 BBY to 3 BBY) & Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present). Family, Education, & Civilian Life Tech had a fairly normal upbringing to a mother (a school teacher), father (a university professor), & one younger sister, 4 years his junior. When the Galactic Empire took control of the galaxy after the Clone Wars, Boss was 13 years old. With his family clearly pro-Galactic Republic (considering both his parents lived through the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY), when the Empire succeeded the Galactic Republic, they quickly enrolled their children into the Sub-Adult Group; as adults, both parents became active members in the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR). Boss's mother became a key contributor to the SAGEducation organization over the course of the early years of the Empire. Boss enrolled into Theed University at age 17, first completing a Bachelor's Degree in Engineering by age 20, then completed a Bachelor's Degree in Political Science by age 22. While working in the engineering field for 3 years as a civilian, he was active in both the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR) & the Coalition for Progress. During this time, he also completed two Associates Degrees through Theed University, one in Public Administration and the other in Cyber Security. While an engineer, there was a freak accident & Boss lost his left forearm & hand. A cybernetic replacement that [http://paradoxicalechoes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tech%27s_hand.jpg looks like this has replaced the lost limb] at Andrew's request. Due to the size of the replacement, Andrew cannot wear Stormtrooper gloves over the hand & instead the cybernetic hand is visible outside his armor. Imperial Service Although being highly sought after by the Imperial Navy, Boss chose the Stormtrooper Corps & enrolled into the Academy of Carida. Despite the Empire's best efforts, Tech declined multiple requests to become an Stormtrooper Officer & instead focused on being a rank-and-file Imperial Stormtrooper. The precise reasons for Boss entering into military service with such a promising up-and-coming political career, considering his activity in & connections to COMPNOR, remains largely unknown. He has served in both Operation Home Base (4 BBY to 3 BBY) & Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present). Category:Story Characters